Dark Avenger
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Sequal to Angel of Darkness, set after Devil's Trap, this is an AU version of events based around the boys and their foster sister. See note inside for full details. Rated to be safe. Part two of the Angel Child Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm borrowing them. Trust me if they were mine they would be hidden in a cellar somewhere in the misty, wet and miserable part of the world that is Cornwall._

_Author's Note: This is **Important**. This was originally begun before "In My Time Of Dying" aired, therefore the story is **not** going to be right. Tough. I didn't want to change it to fit. This is an AU Story so therefore, Eve gets to have some small role in Dean's recovery. This is also the sequel to Angel of Darkness, Demon of Light. If you haven't read that, you need to. This had been a long time coming. Between now and then, I've moved house and celebrated a number of major birthdays within my ludicrously large family, I've been busy and to fans of Angel of Darkness I can only apologise._

_Oh and for those who were upset by the relationship idea between Eve and Dean: it's been done by others. The X-Men did it with Nightcrawler and his foster sister Jimaine (or Amanda, take your pick). Anyway, please R&R, but no flames unless you really have a genuine problem not covered by this note._

Dark Avenger

Chapter 1: Fathers.

Eve stood looking out of the motel room window. It was raining outside, the heavy sort of rain that just sunk through everything, leaving the smell and feel of damp in anything that had the misfortune to have been caught in the storm. She was not really sure exactly what she was doing in this dingy little motel, alone, it was not even a job that had brought her to town, it was just a feeling, niggling and insignificant. The sort of feeling that nobody could ever ignore. So, because of that feeling, she was in this little motel, in a small backwards town, drinking rubbish coffee and listening to the rain fall, alone.

She missed Dean and Sam desperately, though Dean more so, even if they did not always see eye to eye, it had made their relationship, such as it had been, more interesting. She must be getting desperate, she decided, if a few stolen kisses could become a relationship in her mind, especially since Dean had certainly had more from other girls, girls that he had never even given a hope of a relationship. She silently suspected that she and Dean could never again reach that level. She had effectively ripped his heart out and stamped on it. She hated herself for it and as badly as she wanted to find them again, she was afraid to try.

"You should not fear it, daughter," the voice said faintly.

"I always will. I am where I am supposed to be, Father," her voice was light, despite many years in the coarser company of men.

"Why do you think that?" His voice was musical, seemingly unearthly.

"Because my senses tell me so. Every part of me is calling to be here." There was no reply and she turned away from the window, satisfied that he had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three months ago:_

_The cell phone rang loudly, startling Eve as she drove, in her stolen car, from the little town in Texas, the little town that had allowed her to find a brief moment of love and happiness. She glanced down at the caller i.d, it was Sam, probably a stolen moment away from Dean, a moment to try and persuade her to come back to them. She blinked away tears, part of her wishing that it was Dean who was calling her, Dean who was asking her to come back, she knew that he never would._

_The ringing stopped as the phone finally went to voice mail. For sometime after that it was silent. Then it rang again and again and again, never being left for long enough to go to voice mail. The caller i.d. was Dean's, she continued to ignore it not willing to turn it off and admit that he was getting to her._

_When she reached the motel she tossed the cell onto the bedside cabinet and got ready for bed before lying and staring at the ceiling, desperately trying not to think. Curiosity finally won and she picked up the phone. Twenty missed calls from Dean and a voice mail from Sam. She dialed it and began to listen._

"_Hey, it's Sam," he had obviously been trying for light hearted, he had failed. "Look, I understand what you did, I even understand why. But Dean doesn't and he's hurting more than he wants to let on. I don't have much time for this, Dean'll be back any moment. All I want to do is say Goodbye, don't be a stranger and stay in touch, please. I know that it all hurts right now but we need you. Just call us ok? Even if its just to tell me to shut up, let us know that you're safe." _

_She listened to the message twice before she deleted it and turned off her cell._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two months ago:_

_Eve turned on her cell to find a barrage of messages and texts. She frowned. It had been a long time since the boys or their father had tried to contact her, something must have gone wrong. The first message was from John:_

"_Eve, we need you back here now. We're in Salvation, and the thing that killed Mary is here. I need you to watch over the boys for me, they don't have to know that you're there, but please, just so that I know they're safe." She scowled and deleted the message, resolved to make up her mind later, the date had been nearly two weeks ago._

_The next was from Sam:_

"_Eve, God Eve, please, when you get this please answer. There's been an accident, we found the thing that killed mom and Jess but Dad was shot and Dean... oh God Eve, it tortured him, I was taking them to the hospital when we were hit by a semi. Eve I need you here please, Dad's awake but we don't know about Dean, he could die. The doctor says that he's in a coma and they don't think that he will ever come out of it. Please, Eve, I can't do this alone." The breath caught in her throat but she deleted the message before Sam gave her details about where they were, she could not face them, not now, not ever. There were several more messages and they all had the same basic drift, all asking her to come to them, all saying that they needed her. She deleted them all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One week ago:_

_Eve opened her eyes after another sleepless night, alone and afraid, being drawn across the country to place she did not know. Despite evidence to the contrary, she still missed her boys and their wayward father. She desperately wanted to go to them but the resolve that had made her leave Sam and Dean in the first place had not shifted, if it had cracked a little under the pressure. The cell phone lit up as it silently received a call. Without thinking she picked it up and answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Eve?" It was Sam. "Oh, thank God!"_

"_God has little to do with it, Sammy, you finally wore me down. How's Dean doing?"_

"_He's been in a coma for nearly two months Eve! Why didn't you come?"_

"_I couldn't, Sam, I won't try to explain myself to you, but I just feel like I'm a danger to you all. I couldn't live with myself if one of you died because of me."_

"_We won't, Eve, we just need you here."_

"_I'll try, but don't tell John, don't get his hopes up." There was a light chuckle on the other end of the line. "By the way, what surname are you guys using? Just in case..."_

"_Jackson."_

"_Ok, great. I may see you soon, maybe. Goodbye, Sam."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still raining outside as night fell, Eve was still stood in the window, looking and remembering. Lights flooded through into the darkened room and she squinted in the brightness before she saw the vehicle that they were attached to. A black truck and she could just make out the driver and his companion before they got out. She muttered to herself and stepped out of their line of sight, though still able to see them, hoping that it was not who she thought it was.

A young man dressed in jeans and a hoodie stepped out of the passenger side as an older man stepped out of the other side. She _did_ know them and she _had_ been right. She now knew what the feeling had been drawing her too, knew why it had not diminished completely, she knew the two men very well, and without realising that she had been doing it, she had responded to Sam's appeal. Sam and his dad were staying in this motel and that meant that Dean was in the local hospital. That nagging feeling had been dragging her towards Dean. She grabbed her jacket and left as quickly and as quietly as she could, she had to see Dean.

_Thanks for reading. Please R&R, let me know if you want the rest._

_Artemis_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading (I live in the eternal hope that more than _one_ person read this, even if I do only have one review at this point.) Again, all that I ask is that you PLEASE R&R, it will at least remind me to update._

Chapter 2: Chance Meetings

John often wondered what he had done to make Eve drift away from his family. He often wondered if it was something that he had done or if it was down to his eldest son. He knew that Dean had always been a little jealous of the way he had treated Eve, the slight favoritism that he had shown towards her. The difference in the way that she had been treated that had stemmed from the fact that she was the only girl, the fact that he had failed to save any of her family and the fact that the werewolf had been her father, that he had allowed Dean to shoot him. He had gone to great pains to keep that from her and he wondered if she had found out the truth somehow, from Sam or maybe even Dean in a moment of drunken guilt or even just gloating, he had never told Dean the truth either, only Sam had been able to put two and two together.

After Sam had finally managed to get Eve to answer her phone a week before, John had been certain that Eve would come. So far there had been no sign of her, she had not been to the hospital and he had not seen anyone matching her description in the area. An MGB Roadster had appeared in the parking lot of the motel two days ago but it was unreasonable for him to assume that it was Eve's car.

He glanced at his youngest son. Sam lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, dark circles around his eyes and lines of worry on his face that had no business being there. John doubted that he looked any better.

"She's not coming, is she?" Sam asked from his place on the bed, not looking away from whatever was on the ceiling that was so fascinating.

"No, I don't think that she is," he continued to look out of the window, watching as a woman with shoulder length black hair made her way through the rain and to the MGB. Something about her stirred something and he tried to grasp at it.

"I think I know how Dean's felt all this time, you know? That she never came when he asked her too, I wonder what..."

"Oh my God," the realisation hit John hard, "Eve, she's here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sneaking into the hospital this late at night had been fairly easy, Eve had years of practice behind her, it just took her a little longer than she would have liked to find Dean. Seeing him now, covered in sensors, lines and drips, she felt her heart breaking and she cursed herself for not coming sooner. He had lost so much weight, his skin stretched across bones that had no business being seen, the skin so pale that it was almost translucent, that only two months in a coma had done this to him hurt her. She could see the fresh scar from all the surgery that had been used to repair the internal damage and she touched it gently, on the verge of tears. She was a fool for thinking that she could see him alone the first time.

"Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry, I should have come sooner," she whispered as she took his hand. "It's me, Eve, just thought that I should come and let you know that I'm still thinking of you. I think about you quite a lot actually. It may not seem like it but I've missed you. Missed the way that you talk and walk. The way that you tease me and flirt without realising it one minute and then treat me like your baby sister the next. That used to really irritate me you know..." She paused, remembering.

"When your Dad and Sam called and told me what had happened I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to even accept the possibility that you were like this. Guess I should have listened, huh?" She fell silent for a long time, as though waiting for him to speak. How long she was stood looking at him she did not know, but as the light in the room, what little filtered through the gap in the curtains, began to change she roused herself, deciding that it was time to leave.

"I've got to go," she whispered, "I love you, Dean. Even if you never hear me say it again, remember that I did. Wake up for me, soon, please. Bye, Dean." As she left the room, Dean stirred, unnoticed, in the dim light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was waiting in Eve's room when she got back, he had left the light off and was waiting in the darkest corner, the corner where she would be least likely to see him. He had not spoken to her for a long time and had not seen her in even longer, he was curious to see how much she had changed. She opened her door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her before she spoke.

"Hello, John." Her senses were obviously sharper than he had remembered.

"Eve." Light flooded the room as she flicked a switch. He was shocked by the change in her. She had lost weight, not in the drastic way that Dean had, but enough for it to be noticeable. Sam had told him that she had grown her hair out, but now it was cut to just above her shoulders and it had not been styled. The fire that had once been in her eyes had dimmed and there was dark circles under and around them. She looked like she had not slept in weeks. John had assumed that she felt nothing from avoiding him and his sons. It seemed he was wrong.

"Where's Sam?" She asked him and he felt a jolt of anger that she did not ask after Dean first.

"In our room, trying to sleep." Neither moved. "Where the hell have you been, Eve?" He demanded finally. "I've been trying to contact you for three months, Sam's been trying to contact you for longer. Dean's in hospital, Eve, he's in a coma and the first person you think to ask about is Sam!"

"I _know_, John, I've seen him. It's just, the last time that Dean and I parted ways, we had a huge fight, I didn't think that he would want me to be there."

"Sam told me about it, but not _why_. Was it that bad."

"Yeah, one of our worst." She moved closer to him and threw her arms about his neck in a hug. After a long moment he put his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should have come sooner."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." He forgave her easily, seeing what her enforced exile had done to her. "Sam and I are going back to the hospital at eleven, come with us. We should be a family." She smiled softly.

"I'd like that."

_Ok so another chapter over and done. Tell me what you think, it only takes a second and each little review makes my day a little brighter (even the flames, though I do prefer not to get those)_

_Artemis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Right here we go again. Another chapter and Dean finally wakes up! I am aware that the writting in this chapter is a little weak, neither myself nor my beta could come up with anything better than I already had so please just bare with me._

Chapter 3: Awakenings

He seemed to float in total and perfect blackness, no worries, no cares and no fears, though part of him felt that he must have experienced those at some point in his existence. In this place there was no despair or pain, he had no need for a name or a family, no need to be with others, no need for identity or personality. He was free, like he had never known anything else but somehow he must have.

His place of quiet content was rudely interrupted by another presence, one made up of silver light, gentle yet insistent, lighting up his dark home. The light spoke and he knew that it was a woman, not sure how he knew, she spoke to someone called Dean and part of him thrilled in the idea that he might be that man. Her name was Eve and it stirred in him some unknown sense of longing and desire.

Desperately he wanted to go to her and tell her that he had heard her. To give her some small sign that he knew she was there. He heard her tell Dean that she loved him and realised that he would have to leave his sanctuary. For her he would and he struggled against its lure to try and leave. He fought it for hours until:

"Eve," his voice was hoarse and raw, barely audible above the machines that beeped around him. There was a startled gasp and he could hear an unknown woman calling for a doctor. He did not know what possible reason she could have for wanting a doctor. He tried to sit up but found that his arms would not respond properly to his commands.

"Mr Jackson?" The woman was back and he cracked open one eye to look at her. The light was blinding and he groaned.

"Who?" He asked, not sure whether she was actually talking to him.

"Mr Jackson, Dean, how are you feeling?" It was a stupid question in his estimation. He had left a place of peace and contentment for a world of bright lights and pain.

"Head hurts," he grunted finally then realised that he still did not know if she was talking to him. "Who are you? Where am I?" He paused and the next thing he said was tinged with the start of panic. "_Who_ am I?"

He opened his other eye to see the woman, a nurse, staring at him, he lips forming an oh of surprise as the Doctor entered the room.

"What's going on? Why am I here? Where the hell is Eve?" Then the questions started and to his increasing horror he found that he could not answer a single one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve was with John and Sam in the truck on the way to the hospital when John's cell phone rang. He answered it a little impatiently.

"Yes?" He paused, listening to the other end in silence, his face betraying nothing. "You're sure?... ... ... . I see. He remembers nothing about the crash? ... ... . Nothing before... ... Nothing at _all_!" Eve glanced back at Sam, this was an unwelcome development. "You're sure, he doesn't remember anything at all. Me, his mother and brother? ... ... ... ... . _Eve_! Why would he... never mind. We'll be there soon." John closed the phone and looked across at her. "Well?"

"What, this is _my_ fault?" She demanded. "I wasn't the one who tortured him! I didn't crash the semi into the Impala! I have no idea what's going on!"

"He has amnesia, Eve, he has no idea who any of us are, except you," John pointed out, guilt surging through him.

"He knows my name. That doesn't mean that he knows who I am!" She shook her head slightly. "Lets just get to the hospital, the quicker we get there the quicker we get our answers."

They rushed through the hospital, Sam clinging to Eve's hand in an effort to keep her close to them, the longer strides of the taller men meaning that she had to trot to keep up. They were just outside Dean's room when the doctor met them.

"Mr Jackson," he greeted John with a handshake.

"What's going on? Why can't my son remember anything?"

"There's nothing on any of the MRI's we've run to indicate a problem, it my be trauma related.. Your son was severely injured, Mr Jackson, and he was involved in a serious car accident. Give him time, his memory may start to come back."

"What if it doesn't?" Sam asked, Eve nudged him in the ribs.

"I suspect that it will, he already has one memory that he is clinging to for all that it's worth. A woman called Eve.

"Great," Eve muttered. "Why me?" The doctor was staring at her. "Never mind."

"You can go in and see him. Just don't be disappointed if he doesn't recognise you straight away, these things can take some time." All three nodded and the doctor went in to let the nurse and Dean know that they were here to see him.

"You've got some visitors, Dean," they heard him say. "Your brother, Sam, and your father..."

"I don't know them," they entered the room, he was sat up in bed, his face away from the door and his voice hoarse. "I just want to see Eve, why can't you find her?"

"That's just like you," Sam said, "always thinking about girls first."

"Hey!" Eve objected, slapping his shoulder, too short to reach to back of his head effectively.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded of them.

"I'm Sam, your younger brother, this is our Dad and this is..."

"Eve!" Dean was staring at her as though he was seeing a vision. "You _are_ real."

"Unfortunately," she smiled crookedly. "How are you feeling?" She sat on the edge of the bed without thinking about it as the two men watched uncomfortably from near the door.

"Like hell," he confessed and then saw their shocked faces. "What?"

"It doesn't matter," Eve smiled at him, "you admitting when you feel a little rough is a bit of a novelty. You really don't remember us?"

"No, not them. I _know_ I know you, Eve, but it's all a little hazy and well, I don't know, I just don't want to trust anyone at the moment." She smiled at him.

"Son," Dean glared at John, shocked to see tears there. "It's so good to see you finally awake." Something inside him stirred, some deep anger at this man and some real sense of abandonment.

"I don't know you, I have no idea who you are, I can't even relate to what you're saying!"

"Dean!" The younger one, Sam, he remembered, sounded shocked, even Eve's eyebrows had shot into her hairline.

"Let him speak, Sam," his dad said quietly.

"Yeah, because you've let him say _so_ much in the past. Look at where you've gotten us, Dad. This quest of yours, look where we are, the thing isn't even dead. It nearly got Dean killed and every night you sit and try to find it again. You never did _anything_ for us! But now Dean's lying in a hospital bed its enough to let him have his say because he doesn't know the truth!"

"Sam, I mean it!"

"Yeah, and you know that the instant Dean remembers everything he'll come and apologise because he didn't mean anything that he said. You know that you'll get away with everything again because Dean _never_ questions you!"

"That is _enough_!" Eve snapped from the bed, Dean's hand gripped tightly in her own, her face contorted into a mask of fury. "Both of you stop it, you're behaving like children and this is the last thing that Dean needs! John, go and get us some coffee until you cool off, Sam, sit in that chair and start reminiscing for all you're worth. I want stories, my boy, things for your brother to remember us by." John was still in the door way. "Well? What are you staring at John Win... Jackson, get out of here and get me my coffee now!"

"Remind me never to piss you off," Dean muttered to her as John slunk away.

"Too late," she smirked, "you seem to live for pissing me off!"

_Please R&R, let me know where you think that the improvements could have been made if you can think of anything. It's nice to get a fresh perspective on these things_

_Artemis_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next Chapter. Thanks to EmSyd, for your reviews. One review a chapter isn't muchbut I think that I'll continue to post just for you! Aren't you pleased?_

Chapter 4: Enemies

Davian snarled in frustration as he hurled another unoffending object at a nearby wall. The Winchester's were alive, he knew it, but he was not sure where. Davian was possessed of the ability to detect the whereabouts of any mortal that may be a threat to his father and their kind. As such he knew the whereabouts of all of the hunters in the America, almost all. About a week ago, the three men had disappeared out of his sensing range, their life signs masked from him and he could not figure out why.

Only one thing could mask the sense of them from him, an Angel Child; the son or daughter of an angel, but they were forbidden, his enemy had forbidden them millennia ago. If one of his servants had taken it upon themselves to create such life... Davian shuddered from the thought. At this point, it did not matter if an Angel Child _was_ with the Winchester's, he had a vague sense of where they were hiding and when he had enlisted the help of the woman who had just walked in through the bar door, a vague idea would not matter and even an Angel Child would be vulnerable to a vampire. He left the small room and approached her from behind, leaning over her shoulder as he began to talk.

"Kate," he purred, his brilliant blue eyes shifting to total blackness, "I would like to offer you a chance for revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly two weeks since Dean had woken up and the family was starting to feel a little strained. He was still unsure of who he really was and none of the others had told him the truth yet for fear of upsetting him. Dean's relationship with Sam improved steadily every day, and the time he spent with Eve was always easy, the dark haired woman seemed to have a calming effect on him every time he seemed set to fly into a rage or a bout of depression due to his condition. The only person that he did not seem to be able to deal with was John. Something about him made Dean feel resentful and abandoned. Neither Sam or Eve would tell him why but he knew that it had something to do with his mother. He could not remember what had happened to her but he knew that she was dead. Bit by little bit memories came back to him. Little things at first, like staying in a motel room with Sam and Eve when they were all much younger, waiting for his Dad to come back from God only knew where. Or the time when he had put Nair into Sam's shampoo as a practical joke, Eve took great pleasure in telling him how she had helped Sam get his revenge.

"I remember when you did that," she had laughed gently, her odd lilac/blue eyes glowing with mirth. "You're dad went mental! Said that he couldn't leave us alone for ten minutes without you or I getting us into trouble. He blamed me too, you know, it was my Nair after all. Sammy and I got you good though. I remembered the bright pink nail polish that you had brought me for my birthday the year before, the one that I never wore because it was so terrible. In those days nothing could wake you when you slept, I could scream in your ear and you wouldn't stir. Anyway, Sammy and I waited until you were asleep and then painted all of your nails bright pink! It was a pathetic attempt at getting you back but it worked like a charm. Especially when I hid the polish remover. There was no way for you to get it off. You went to school with those nails for three days until I finally took pity on you and told you how to remove it. I thought your dad was going to kill us for that one."

"He didn't?"

"No, he laughed almost as hard as Sam did when he saw your face when you first woke up." Dean had not been sure if he was relieved that the family seemed to have had such a normal existence or suspicious that they were keeping something from him.

It was later that day when Sam and Eve went to leave. He had been quiet all day, barely talking, never laughing.

"I'll catch up, Sam," she said to his brother, who nodded and left, seeming to sense that she did not want him around, that she was going to try to help his brother. "Dean," she sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers, "you've been quiet all day. What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" he demanded, knowing that he should not take it out on her but unable to stop himself. "I have no idea who I really am, I don't trust my own father. I've been comatose for two months, and I can barely walk to the bathroom let alone run or leave the hospital. I'm alone, Eve."

"You know, self pity was never one of your more attractive faults."

"How the hell do you know that? I barely remember you! I remember Sam and Dad less! You all talk about me as though I'm this great guy, this wonderful person that everyone would love, but then when I try to dig deeper you all clam up! You aren't telling me everything!"

"Because it isn't safe too. If we told you the truth here we would be shut in the psych ward faster than you can blink. You _are_ a great person, Dean, you really are. I couldn't love you otherwise."

"But what if I can't live up to that person. What if I don't get my memories back? How can I be that person that you love if I don't remember him?"

"Let me worry about that. You _are_ that person whether you realise it or not, Dean. That part of you is still there. You're memories are coming back, slowly, but these things take time. You were badly hurt, Dean. You can't expect miracles."

"I don't want a miracle, I just want the truth."

"We _will_ tell you, as soon as it's safe to, I promise. I'll even tell you myself," she touched his cheek fondly and he turned his face into her hand, placing a small kiss on her palm.

"Eve," he hesitated and she knew what he was going to ask, "was there ever anything, you know, between us?" She closed her eyes.

"There could have been, once," she blinked away tears. "Let's just say that I did something really stupid and leave it at that."

"Could it be there again?"

"If you want it to. But wait until you remember more before you rush into this. You may find that once you remember you can't forgive me."

"I woke up for you."

"I had a feeling that you might have." She grinned at him and he felt a small weight lift from his mind. There was a light cough from the door and Eve looked over her shoulder at the nurse who had entered. "I'm sorry, is it that time already?" The nurse nodded and Eve kissed Dean's cheek as she stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, jerk," she whispered.

"Bitch," he muttered in reply then stared at her, mortified, sure that she would be hurt. Instead she laughed.

"I told you that the man I knew was still in there!" With those words she left him. He looked at the nurse, he had never seen her before, she was pretty and she seemed to stir a forgotten memory with her long dark hair and trim figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve was halfway down the corridor before she stopped and looked back at Dean's room. Something was not right. The nurse had set off some silent alarm bell and she turned and walked back in as quickly as she could, pushing the door open without knocking. She saw the last thing that she expected to see. The nurse was leant over Dean and his eyes were open with horror, the source of which was easy to see; her teeth were a large collection of deadly fangs. Eve yelled.

_Again, I ask ayone who is reading this to R&R, I do like to get them._

_Artemis_


	5. Chapter 5

_Now you get your answer, now we will see what happens with Kate and Dean. _

_Thanks to my two reviewers, EmSyd and Babyhilts, you guys are the best_

Chapter 5: The Truth

Sam was in the parking lot waiting in the truck for Eve to come back before they headed back to the motel with John. His father was quiet and it took Sam a little while to figure out why.

"He'll be alright, Dad," he said quietly, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that someday we'll have to tell him the truth and I'm starting to realise how hard this is going to be."

"Eve can handle him, she's very good..." he gasped in pain.

"Sam?" He heard his Dad ask as he was catapulted into a vision.

_Dean was in his bed in the room of the hospital. A nurse was standing over him, her face was obscured from his immediate vision and it was only as she leant towards his brother that he realised that it was Kate the vampire that he was seeing. She was close to Dean now and his brother had seen the second set of teeth descend. His eyes were wide and horrified and he clearly had no idea what it was that she wanted from him. As she leant in to feed the door opened and Eve appeared in the doorway. She yelled, furious and afraid and made a move to confront the vampire. The fight was short and ugly and the outcome was worse. Eve had no idea how to deal with vampires and Kate quickly overwhelmed her as Dean struggled to rise from his bed to go to her aid. Then Eve was dead, her life taken from her and Kate moved back towards Dean._

Sam shot out of the vision almost as quickly as he had entered it, hearing his dad calling his name over and over.

"I'm fine, Dean and Eve, they need us, it's a Vampire, Kate, she's come for Dean." Sam had never seen his father move so fast as he did in that moment. He was out of the car and going through the trunk before Sam had even had time to process the thought or the vision fully. He followed his dad as he went back towards the hospital, handing Sam a machete as he tucked his own into his coat. They were past reception and at the door into Dean's room in minutes and as they entered Sam could tell that they were seconds from being too late. Kate was bent over Eve, coming in for the kill as Dean struggled to get out of bed. Sam did not think. He pulled out the machete and came up behind Kate, who turned to look up at him as she detected his scent. Then the machete swung down and the head rolled off her shoulders before the body began to disintegrate. He stood over Eve for a moment longer before offering her his hand and helping her up.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. "I seem to be making a habit of this." Sam smiled at her. "How did you know?" He sat heavily in a chair, the mad dash to the room and the vision having taken their toll.

"I had a vision."

"Vision?" Eve questioned and he remembered that he had never told her about them, to his surprise, Dean was silent.

"Yeah, I get them sometimes, they can be quite useful. I saw her come after you and Dean, I saw you lose and, well, we came to your rescue." He looked at Dean, his brother looked like he was going to be sick. "You ok?"

"Vampire? Visions? Was this what you meant earlier, Eve?" She limped over to the bed, nodding as she did so.

"This is what we were raised to do, we hunt evil things, vampires, demons, angry spirits, stuff like that."

"Why?"

"I think that John is best qualified to tell you. It was his quest." The look that she leveled towards the man that called himself his father was challenging to say the least, though Dean could also see a hint of anger there as well and he was reminded of the way that Sam had spoken to the man the first time that he had seen them.

"What the hell's going on?" He demanded of him. "Why is it best that _you _tell me?"

"Thanks, Eve," John muttered. She grinned up at him as he started to explain. "It's because of your mother. The thing that killed her."

"You told me that she was killed in a fire! You lied to me!"

"We did it to protect you, Dean. We had no idea how you would react and we wanted to see if you got your memory back. She _did_ die in the fire, but she was dead _before_ that. She was on the ceiling, her stomach slashed open, above Sam's crib. The fire started just after I found her and I've spent the rest of the time up until now hunting for the thing that did it and anything else that might hurt _anyone_." He stopped, not wanting to tell Dean about their disastrous encounter with the thing nearly three months ago, the mental scars were still there, the things that the demon had said to Dean, things that it had ripped from John's mind. The bitter disappointment that he had felt when neither of his son's had done their duty and shot the thing that possessed him, even though Dean had been so sure and he had ordered Sam, almost begged him, to kill him and take the thing with him. He felt Eve's eyes on him, they were so pale now as to be almost silver and her face held an expression somewhere between compassion and pity. She looked at Dean.

"Love makes you do some pretty stupid things. Your love for your family means that you would go to the ends of the earth for them, probably even kill for them for all that I know..." John gagged slightly on that one. Neither he nor Sam had told her that Dean actually _had_ killed anyone, they had no idea how she would react.

"Would you love me if I had?" He asked in reply, seeing John's face as she had spoken and knowing, without a single doubt, that he had, in fact, killed someone.

"Of course I would," she glanced nervously at John as she said it but the older man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Something similar to relief flashed across her face briefly then she smiled at him. "You need to get some sleep. We'll come back tomorrow."

_Sorry, it's quite short and nt much of an ending, but stay with me, things will begin to make sense, like why Sam is able to have visions about Eve when they seem to be tied to the other kids like him. It WILL make sense. Again, please R&R_

_Artemis_


	6. Chapter 6

_An update, finally! My social life went insane and I don't seem to have much time for writting or updating and these things are important! Anyway, Thanks again to EmSyd, my one and only loyal fan._

Chapter 6: Demons

Kate had been gone for three days, for at least one of those she had been within the dampening circle caused by the Angel Child. Davian was desperate to know if she had succeeded, but he had no way to contact her whilst she was close to the Angel Child under his own power. To break through the shield of her presence he would need to use blood power, the life blood of another to give him the strength. He had been reluctant to use it before now, fearing that she would detect him or that a string of bodies with their throats cut and the blood drained from them would attract the attention of a hunter and the last thing that he needed was an unexpected appearance whilst he was distracted.

Now, though, he _needed_ to know, his father was getting impatient for an answer. Davian had stopped just short of telling him that if Meg and their brother had stayed away from John Winchester and if his own father had _not_ taken it upon himself to possess the man, he would not be relying on his weaker son to find the Winchesters and destroy them. Not that Davian did not relish the chance for revenge, the idea of Dean Winchester begging for his life, or his death, appealed to the darkest side of Davian's nature, but his own instinct for self preservation at that point usually kicked in and he avoided doing the job himself. Why die if he could get some flunky to do it for him?

He muttered under his breath as he left the motel room, going in search of the sort of person that would not be missed if he killed them, the last words of his father nagging at the back of his mind. _Pathetic, you are truly pathetic. You can't even take revenge on your own. Make sure it is done, Davian, do not return until you are sure._ It was not that the words hurt, as such, they were a part of his father's nature, but they hurt his pride and Davian did not like to have that dented. He was the best tracker in the service of his father and their master, a fact that was not lost on anybody, and that his father could treat him so was one sign of why Davian had always been reluctant to go after the Winchesters, if his _own _father, who was obviously better than him, could not kill them, then what chance did he have?

He rolled down the car window and called out to the hooker on the corner, she sauntered over, plain and unremarkable, and got into the car willingly. It did not matter to her who this strange, yet handsome man, was, just that she got paid, her rent was due tomorrow after all. Davian grinned at her as he turned the car and went to a disused warehouse on the edge of town, certain that they would not be disturbed there.

When they arrived he reached over the seat and pulled the back pack out of the back of the car, then opened the door, beckoning for her to follow, and made his way to the warehouse. She followed him in, shivering slightly in the chill night air, a chill that Davian did not notice. Once inside she stood nervously, a sudden wave of fear hitting her before he backhanded her, hard enough to knock her to the floor, she lay still, terrified as he seemed to drag her to a wall and prop her against it. The last thing that she saw was the silver knife flashing in the torch light, his eyes turning a shade of bottomless black, before pain and finally death took her.

Davian held the bowl beneath the slash, collecting enough to fill it, not daring to waste a drop. Then he sat, cross legged, in front of the dead woman and stared deep into the dark liquid. Carefully he dipped one finger in, coating it, then withdrew it and placed a drop of blood on the tip of his tongue, before drawing circles around his eyes and a line down his forehead, feeling the blood power flow through him as he gazed into the bowl. Searching for Kate. When that came up with nothing he tried a different tactic, he tried to search for Dean Winchester.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eve woke up with a start. Something dark and terrible pushed against her mind, screaming at her in the blackness of her room. Dimly she heard Dean's name whispered, followed by a wave of pure malice and evil. It made her feel physically sick and she struggled for control of her stomach.

Some hidden, unknown instinct, took control at that point and she found herself following the feeling back to it's source. It was as though she was looking up from a smaller world, at a man with black on black eyes and a handsome face.

"Who are you?" She breathed, awed, and she left the tiny world and flowed into his mind, knowing that all of the answers were there. His name came to her and she whispered another question.

"Where are you?" To her surprise his mind answered, then seemed to realise she was there. She was ejected from his mind with awesome force and she could feel, rather than hear, him bombarding questions at her. She remained silent, refusing to answer him, fighting not to. She saw him smirk.

"We shall see, Angel Child," he hissed before she was flung from the room to return to her body in a state of dazed amazement.

She took a deep breath and looked around her as she returned. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and was shocked to see that her eyes had changed colour, turned silver and it was not just the iris. The whole eye, pupil and white included, shone with silver light. She closed her eyes, hoping that it was just a bad dream.

"You must go after him, daughter," the melodious voice whispered, "you must destroy him. It is your task, your destiny."

"What's happening to me, father?" She asked in reply, frightened and trying not to show it.

"Did you truly think that you could be the daughter of an angel and _not_ have any of our abilities? Child, I schooled you better than that." His voice held a note of disappointment. "You have come of age by our laws and your abilities have been released, you must now use them for the good of others." _Or for your own, for better or worse, evil or good, a choice now faces you. Choose wisely, my child_. The words were not said out loud. Eve would have to make the choice alone and unaware of it.

"Will you teach me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I cannot. The knowledge is there in you, it will come when you need it." He left her, then. The choice was hers to make alone.

_It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it's important in it's own right. Enjoy and I'll update soon._

_Artemis_


	7. Chapter 7

_This deals with Eve leaving, again it's a little bit of a filler chapter. I'm also taking a look at Dean's thought's on what happened to him at the end of Devil's Trap. Thanks again to EmSyd, despite the 600 plus hits that this has had, the only reviewer that I have. It takes two seconds and really, just a word will do, good or bad, all I ask for is that you don't flame me!! On we go:_

Chapter 7: Haunting Memories

Eve had already made her decision as she entered the room in the hospital. This demon, this Davian, wished to hurt Dean, she could not allow it. Even had her Angel father not come and told her to go, she would have. To keep Dean safe she would do anything. She had come to the hospital in her own car, she wanted to tell everybody together that she was leaving for a few days. She wanted Davian dead before he had chance to send _anything_ else to get _any_ of the Winchesters.

Dean did not look like he had slept well, his eyes were red rimmed and circled in black. His smile was weak and half hearted and the look that he directed at John held a measure of fear. Eve frowned, what had happened in the night? She tried to ask him and he looked away, not saying a word to her or Sam and barely acknowledging John at all.

"Dean? Please look at me. I have something I have to tell you all," she whispered. He turned back to face her, some part of him dreading her words, knowing that she was leaving.

"I have to go, Kate wasn't the only thing after you, all of you. I know _who_ and _where_ and I'm going after him."

"What is it, Eve?" John demanded.

"I can handle it, John, a single demon I can handle. Don't panic, it's not the one that put Dean in here, though he's taking orders from him. Davian will be easy in comparison to that one, probably to his brother and sister too, but your boys would know all about that." She saw Sam wince and knew that she was right. "He's only a tracker, not a soldier, don't worry about me. I'll be back in a few days." She kissed Sam and John on the cheek and then planted a brief kiss on Dean's lips, not caring how John reacted. "Goodbye."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Even when they were fighting it was more concern than he ever showed for you." The demon's taunts raced through his mind, the demon in the body of his father. Exchanged insults, a moment of dread, terror and then the pain came. He writhed against the wall, horrified to see the blood pouring from some unknown place, hearing Sam's yelling, barely able to see past the pain, barely able to think, knowing that the thing was trying to kill him._

"_Dad," he gasped, feeling the blood rising in his throat. "Don't you let it kill me." The thing, his dad's face, merely smirked and intensified the pain. "Dad, please." He felt the tears, ashamed of his weakness, the pain taking him over some unknown threshold where everything else lost all feeling or meaning. He could no longer feel the wall behind him or the unseen bonds that he strained against. All he felt was the pain in his chest, the difficult beating of his heart, his own fear of death at the hands of the thing that he had spent twenty three years hunting and the mental torment caused by the words of the thing. Designed to hurt him but that touched on his own deeply hidden fears and probably those of his own father too. The pain reached a new high and he felt himself on the verge of passing out, it seemed to have taken forever to reach this point, but it came and was denied him. His father lowered his head and when it came up again, his sorrowful brown eyes looked at his son._

"_Enough," he whispered and behind him, Dean saw Sam fall forwards, though his pain was still very real, his head slumped on his chest as he fought for consciousness. Then the Demon was back and the colt was trained on it, aimed at it's chest, his father's chest._

"_You kill me, you kill your Dad," the thing spread it's arms, certain that Sam would not pull the trigger._

"_I know," he said in reply, dropped his aim and pulled the trigger. Dean fell to the floor, barely noticing past the haze of pain and tears. Sam had just shot their father. He sensed Sam near him, heard him comment on how much blood he had lost, it barely registered and without a thought he ordered Sam to check on his father. He knew that Sam was reluctant to and within minutes Dean heard the last thing he ever wanted to hear._

"_You shoot me, Sam, you shoot me in the heart," Dean wanted to cry out in pain, the mental torment at what he was seeing now drowning the physical pain of his torture. _

"_Sam, no," he whispered and heard his father order Sam to kill him again. "No." then it was gone, pouring out of his fathers body. He felt a brief moment of relief, mixed with regret and he knew that his father was going to tear strips from them for not obeying his orders. Dean did not care, his family was still together, that was all that mattered. For a moment consciousness left him and then he was in the Impala, his beautiful car, and they were driving away from the cabin. Sam glanced in the mirror and seeing that he was awake smiled tightly at him before turning his attention to the road. He heard him say something but was not really sure what it was. _

"_Sam, killing this thing comes first, before me, before everything." Dean heard his dad say, did he really think that? Did he really believe that revenge came first, was it more important to him than his own son? His flesh and blood? Sam glanced back at him again, his head rested limply against the door, his body numb from pain and blood loss._

"_No, sir, not everything," he smiled weakly inside. No matter what his dad believed, Sam would put Dean and his family first. He amended that in his mind, not his family, Dean's wishes and needs. It was a potentially dangerous trait but one that he appreciated none the less. He would have croaked a thanks to his little brother but there was a jarring impact and a noise that set his teeth on edge, dimly he became aware of the large truck that was pushing them from the road and he passed out of consciousness._

Dean shot upright in the hospital bed, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath coming in hoarse, ragged gasps. The dream had been too real, too clear, to be a dream, but he prayed that it was, deep down he prayed that none of it had ever happened. He wanted it to be a fevered, twisted, figment of his imagination, the result of hearing that truth, a result of Eve being away from him for as long as she had been. That in a few days she would return to him. She had been gone for three days, he hoped that she would return soon.

_Ok, again, please R&R, I can't take any credit for the dream sequence and we all know it! I just put into my own words what Dean was thinking, what he remembers. The action is back in the next chapter!!_

_Artemis_


	8. Chapter 8

_Whoopsies, how lonog has it been since I updated this?? Just watch All Hell Breaks Loose and it sort of reminded me that this was sort of hanging, so, yeah... little update. R&R if you want._

Chapter 8: Angels

Davian roared in frustration. His black on black eyes more intense than they had ever been, almost glowing with his rage. He had been a fool to try and reach into the Angel Child's sphere of influence, a fool to try and find out whether Kate had succeeded. He had made contact with the Child and he knew that she was coming for him. She had sensed him and followed him, she had been in his mind. She was powerful.

He did have an advantage, he had also been in her mind. Her power had only just awakened, it was new to her, fascinating. She had no idea how to wield it and that may work to his advantage. He had infinitely more practice than her, he had been tracking and killing for nearly three hundred and fifty years, though this body was by far his favourite, and he had plenty of practice at killing hunters, though Angels were foreign ground for him.

One thing about her terrified him and made him less certain of his ability to destroy her. Despite that she was the child of an Angel, she was a hunter raised and trained, he could anticipate her every move through that, but he had also felt the depth of her love for Dean Winchester. He had felt her need for him and he knew that she would do anything for him, even kill, to keep him safe, she loved him that much. Davian could not fight that.

Which brought him back to the reasons for his rage. The instant he realised that she knew where to find him, he had left town, hoping to get far enough away to avoid being found by her until she was far enough away from the Winchesters for him to sense them. Sure enough, within a day, he could feel the presence of all three of the Winchesters and he began to make his way towards them. Then something changed. Overnight he found that his ability to sense his prey had lessened. The feel of the Winchester family fluctuated in and out. Nor was it just the Winchesters, every hunter that he was currently tracking, every hunter that he needed to kill after he had destroyed the Winchester family, also started to fluctuate in and out of his awareness, until they had vanished entirely a day ago. He knew that the Angel Child was close, very close now, and he was afraid.

The door slammed open and he saw the Child in the doorway, her eyes solidly silver, glowing and terrible. Davian had been expecting a young girl, maybe seventeen years old and scared, he had not been expecting this, he had not been expecting Mevethen, Eve, Williams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve had followed the trail towards the place that Davian had been, Dean's face clear in her mind, his fear of her leaving and his anger at his father clear to her. She had wanted to stay but could not, she needed for him to be safe.

After nearly a day and a half, a strong sense of compulsion had started to gnaw at her. She pulled the car over and stopped, thinking. Davian _had_ to know that she was coming, he had known that she had been in his mind that night. If he knew that she was coming he would head towards John and the boys as soon as he knew that she was gone. If that was the case then the compulsion was leading her to him. It was nearly in the opposite direction to the one she had been taking. She muttered under her breath and followed the feeling, it had lead her to Dean when he had needed her, maybe this would take her to Davian. Two days later she found him.

She could hear him as she came towards the motel room. Even if she had not, though, she would have known that he was there. Her body reacted to him in a way that she had not anticipated. In the window she could see her reflection, her eyes had changed colour. Gone was that marvelous lilac/blue that she was so used to. They were silver and as she looked she saw it spread right across her eye, no whites, no pupil, just silver. Davian was in that room. She looked at the door and raised a booted foot, took aim and smashed it into the door as hard as she could.

The door flew open and she looked upon Davian for the first time. He was not what she had expected. He was quite young, she guessed that the host body could not have been more than twenty, and he had a shock of platinum, blonde hair. His eyes were the black pits that marked him as a demon and his face told her of fear and rage.

"Hello, Davian," she said quietly, "I'd like to have a little chat." He yelled and she felt his power grip her body, to throw her from him and probably to her death. Her instincts kicked in and she found herself locked in a battle of wills. She strained against him, feeling like she had run a marathon, exhausted but desperate.

Eventually his knees went from under him.

"Where is your father?" She demanded of him, bring her will and power to bear on him. He screamed in pain.

"You hurt me, you hurt this body," he whispered, trying to get her to stop.

"I don't care, little boy, all I want to know is where that thing that calls himself your father is." He believed her, her face held no trace of emotion, nothing that he could cling to, to try and save himself.

"I don't know where he is, he never tells me. Please, let me go."

"You sent that vampire to kill Dean."

"He killed my brother and sister."

"Two wrongs do not make a right. But you... you would enslave an innocent man, you would try to take the lives of others. You of all things do not deserve life."

"You cannot kill me," of this he was sure. Then she raised her hand and any confidence that he had vanished. The hand blazed with silver fire, holy fire, and she touched it to his cheek. Her felt the pain of it twist through him.

"A measure of what your father did to Dean," she muttered, then leant in close to him and whispered in his ear. "Blessed be."

He threw his head back and cried out as he left the body of the young man that he had possessed, the holy fire touching his demon form as he left and he burst into silver flame as the boy of his host slumped into Eve's arms, sobbing his thanks.

Her drive back to the hospital was not as long as the one that had taken her to Davian. She drove in silence, trying very hard not to think about how close she had come to killing an innocent young man in Dean's name. Her power, and the realisation that she would use it to kill if she had too, terrified her and she knew that she had waited too long to tell her foster family the truth. She was debating how best to do it when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"_Eve, it's Sam. Have you...?"_

"Yeah, I got him, that one won't bother us again."

"_Good. We've got another problem. It's Dean,"_

"What's wrong with him?"

"_He won't talk, or eat. He isn't sleeping either,"_ she could clearly hear the worry in Sam's voice. _"We need you back here, Eve."_

"Ok, I'll be back about the middle of tomorrow. Just take care of him for me until then." She heard Sam reply but did not acknowledge it before she flipped the phone closed. Dean must have remembered something terrible for him to do something so out of character. She wondered what it was that had made him clam up and stop eating, what kind of nightmare would make him afraid to sleep at night.

Yet even as she wondered, she knew that she already knew the answer. Dean was remembering more and more about himself, he even remembered that his surname was Winchester, so the vampire attack and their honest confession about what they did, what they had been raised to do, must have shaken some new memory loose. Eve had a nasty feeling that the memory in question was one involving that night three months ago, the night that had put Dean into this hospital bed. When she had spoken to Sam, Eve had been contemplating staying in a motel, now she decided to bypass sleep. She needed to talk to Dean alone, she could not have John and Sam hovering nearby, whether in sight or not, Dean would know about it. She needed Dean to be honest and that meant sneaking into the hospital in the middle of the night again. It was a risky thing to do, but a risk that she was more than willing to take.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, so this is the last chapter. Big thanks to EmSyd, seemingly my one and only fan, I posted the final part of this just for you! it doesn't seem fair to leave you wondering! R&R if you like._

Chapter 9: Revelations

Eve decided that the hospital was just too creepy at night. She was not normally easily spooked, but this night in this place was weird. There was a distant crash and she flinched, moving into the shadow of a dark, open doorway before moving on. She reached Dean's room quickly, certain of the direction. He was asleep and she wondered if the nurses had been exaggerating when they had said that he would not sleep. She was about to turn to leave when she heard a tortured moan from the bed. She froze and looked back at him, forcing herself to remember that she was not dealing with the Dean Winchester that she knew so well, this Dean did not hide his pain so easily.

She made her way to the bed quietly, seeing his lips move.

"Don't you let it kill me," she heard him whisper, barely audible, and she thought back to what Sam and John had told her, it was surprisingly little she realised, she did not even know if the demon had been in its true form or if it had possessed one of them. "Dad, please." It was almost the sound of Dean begging and to hear this strong man do that broke her heart. She could not stand to let it continue any longer and she took his hand in hers.

"Shhhhh, Dean, it's ok, it's a dream," she whispered, squeezing his hand gently, "just a dream." He came awake with a startled jolt and he stared at her for a long moment, as though trying to figure out who she was.

"Eve?" He questioned.

"Well who else would be stupid enough to sneak into the hospital at this time of the night?" She demanded. He grinned weakly at her and she felt her heart break again. "Oh, Dean," she sat next to him, "what is it that keeps you afraid to sleep?" He looked away from her, silent. "You'll have to tell me, if you don't I'll ask tomorrow when I come back with your Dad and Sam, I guarantee that they won't let it drop if I'm there."

"Not Dad, I can't face him. I shouldn't be so damn weak."

"You aren't." He laughed miserably.

"How much do you know about what happened to put me in here?" He demanded. "I'll bet that its only what _Dad_ wanted to tell you, I'll bet that he left out all the things that he didn't want you to know." The bitterness in his voice worried her.

"To be honest I was too concerned about you to ask, I assumed that John would tell me when he was ready." Another bitter laugh.

"I killed two people, Eve, two innocent people to get to the demons that were possessing them, I had a chance to end it all and I couldn't, Sam had a chance to end it and I wouldn't let him." Then he told her everything, every detail, even the words of the thing that had possessed his father and to his surprise, tears rolled freely down her cheeks as he spoke. His bitterness faded slowly and by the time he told her about stopping Sam from shooting their father, he was shedding his own tears.

"Oh, Dean," she said then as they clung to each other, "I had no idea, I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dad should have told you."

"Maybe,"both fell silent, simply taking comfort in each others nearness. "You know that nothing that it said was true, don't you?" Eve asked finally.

"I don't know, the bit about my family not needing me the way that I need them seemed to be pretty accurate."

"Not true, they need you."

"Yeah, because they both just up and left me. So did you, so did..." He stopped and looked away.

"Who?"

"No one," she looked up at him and her expression made him tell her. "Cassie."

"Who's Cassie? Should I be jealous?" She tried to lift the atmosphere of the room, he barely smiled.

"No, there was a time when... well, when I thought that I could be with her, but she couldn't accept me for who I was."

"You told her what we do?"

"Yeah, she freaked out, kicked me out, I actually thought that she would be ok with it. Stupid, huh?" His arms tightened around her and she snuggled closer, feeling so peaceful and so at ease with him in this moment. "You left me too, I remember it all now, I even remember why you left. Do you still think that you were right?"

"Maybe, Davian probably wouldn't have sent the vampire after you if I hadn't shown up."

"What do you mean?"

"I... well... I haven't been entirely honest with you all, it's really complicated. I don't want to try to tell it twice..." she looked up at him, fear and confusion was written all over his face. She took a deep breath and plunged into her confession. "I'm not entirely human, I'm... it's hard, I never thought that I would have to tell you... it's gonna sound nuts, I'm the child of an Angel, an honest to God, real Angel." Dean stared at her in total silence for a long time. "Dean, please, say something."

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations? How long have you been lying to us?" He pulled away from her.

"I never lied, I never told you that I was that werewolf's daughter, you just assumed it. I didn't find out until I was sixteen, do you have any idea how terrified I was? Do you know what I thought that you would do to me when you found out?"

"So why tell me?" His voice was sullen and she could see a measure of fear and distrust in his eyes that she had never wanted to see there.

"Because three days ago I did something that I never thought I could do, I nearly took an innocent life. I did it to save you and Sam and even your dad. The worst of it is, it wasn't a knife, or a gun, it came from within me, this overwhelming power and it scared me." She was almost in tears. "I'm so scared of it, I have no control over it, it just comes out when you are in danger, I turn into this other person, this person that doesn't feel or care about the incidental circumstances, all it wants is to wipe out any and all demons, even their hosts if need be. I'm so frightened that one day it may lead me to do something drastic." She broke down and he pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his arms. As he held her he realised that despite her confession, she was still Eve. She had not changed in anyway, she had been this person all her life, he even had some idea about this second, powerful, personality, it had made an appearance on occasion when they had hunted together. It was possibly even the reason that she had been able to fight off the Devil's Milk enhanced possession during their last encounter. Little things that had made no sense at the time had now fallen into place, they made sense, because he now realised that the angel part of her had always been there just below the surface, just waiting for a chance to be free, for just a moment, to help them. This Angel part of her was as much a part of that he loved as the human half, it made her stronger.

"Dean, I..."

"Shh, it's ok. I understand why you couldn't tell us," he stroked her hair gently. "Hell, I even understand why you were so frightened of getting close to me, in case I found out, but why would your being the daughter of an Angel mean that the demon would send the vampire after me?"

"Because my presence blocks the sense of yours and your family, for about two hundred miles, it stops the demon from knowing where you are. He sent Kate because she had your scent, she would be able to find you even if I was nearby. I'm sorry Dean, I should have told you sooner." They were lying together now, Eve's head was rested on his chest as she spoke quietly. Dean rested his chin against the top of her head and sighed. "Your dad won't like this will he?" She asked then.

"I don't know," he admitted, wrapping his arm around her. She wriggled closer to him and made a small noise of content, then sat up when she heard movement outside his room.

"Dammit, Dean, I better go. If they catch me here..."

"I know," she could hear the disappointment in his voice even if he was trying not to show it.

"I'll be back later, I promise, try to get some sleep."

"I'll try."

The last thing that Eve wanted to do was tell John Winchester the truth about her father, it had been hard enough telling Dean and she had known that he would forgive her practically anything, Dean was like that sometimes. John, on the other hand, may well _never_ forgive her for keeping this from him. She knew that Pastor Jim and Caleb were dead, she knew that Meg had killed them to get to John and his boys, and she suspected that John would blame her for it, especially when he found out that she had only been fifty miles away at the time, Meg had been trying to draw him out of Eve's circle of influence and it had worked like a charm. Part of her strongly regretted leaving the boys and their father to deal with the demon alone, part of her knew that they would have wanted to do it alone. As far as they were concerned, the demon was not a part of her fight, it was their revenge and she respected that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising as she pulled into the parking lot at the motel and she unlocked the door to her room with a twinge of reluctance. By coming back to the motel and back to her surrogate family, she had sealed her fate. She had to tell John the truth and she had to tell him and Sam before they got to the hospital, she knew that John was not going to react well. She flung her small travelers bag on the bed and began to strip off as she kicked the door closed with a foot, walking towards the bathroom as she shed her jeans, then stepping into a long hot shower, trying to wash away the stress and fear of the last week. After nearly an hour, she became aware of the increasing coolness of the water and a banging on the door to her room. She switched off the shower and pulled a towel around her before going to the door and opening it.

"John!" She knew that she should not have been surprised but she was.

"When did you get back?" He asked in reply, not seeming to notice that she was only wearing a towel and that water was pooling around her feet.

"About an hour ago," she studied his face carefully, he looked tired and worn, lines and shadows that had not been there when she had left were no prominent. "Look, I need to get dressed, but when I'm done, you, me and Sam need to have a bit of a talk." She saw him shy away from the idea. "It's important, John, trust me." She winced inside as she said it, knowing how angry he would be when he realised that she had deceived him for the last eleven years. He nodded and walked away and she breathed a sigh of relief, even though she knew that the hardest part was still to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three were sat in Sam and John's room, Eve fiddled nervously with the zip of her jacket, unable to look either of them in the eye. Both had been silent since she had told them the truth about her father and she was finding the suspense difficult to take. Finally Sam spoke.

"Does Dean know?" Just like him to think of his brother first.

"He knows, I told him last night." She confessed quietly in reply. John rose and grabbed his coat, " John..."

"I need to think about what you just told me, I need to take a walk." He did not look at her or Sam and Eve felt, in some obscure way, like she had betrayed him. The slam of the room's door brought her abruptly back to her senses and she looked at Sam warily, half expecting him to begin yelling. When he did not she buried her head in her hands.

"Eve?" He sounded genuinely concerned and she looked up again, her heart in her eyes.

"What am I gonna do, Sammy? If your dad's acting like this over..."

"Finding out that you lied to us for eleven years," he finished.

"I didn't _lie_, Sam, I omitted a few details that you didn't need to know, now you do and he can't handle it? God knows he's kept things from us in the past."

"This was dangerous, Eve, what if this thing had come out when we were hunting, or worse, in a public place, you already said that you can't control it!"

"I'm learning, Sam. That's not the worst of it. Dean told me why he can't sleep, he remembers, Sam, he remembers everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence was the hardest thing to tolerate. When his family were not with him, Dean found the relative silence unbearable. The nurses came and went, he walked slowly around his room, waiting for them to come, it always seemed to be an eternity. Today it seemed like longer and Dean knew that Eve was telling the others her deepest secret, the one that she had felt was so terrible. He glanced at the clock, looked at the wallet lying next to his bed, the one that had the right fake I.D. and the right credit card in there. If her remembered correctly he had only used it once, so there was plenty on there to max it out and leave. His father did not want Dean to leave until he was fully recovered. Dean felt that this time he wanted to leave on his own terms. He wanted out of the hospital and if that meant disobeying his father, then so be it. He was leaving and no one could stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had not yet returned from his walk, Eve and Sam could only conclude that he had taken her news harder than they had first thought. Eve looked at her watch for the fourth time in as many minutes and sighed.

"Dean's going to be waiting," she quietly reminded Sam. He grinned tightly at her. "I'm serious, Sam, he'll worry." As much as Sam hated to admit that she was right, he could see her point. Dean may never admit to worrying about them, but he would all the same.

"We should go," he replied, though she could see that he was not entirely thrilled with the idea of going without his father. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, about to speak when they heard a knock on the door. Each looked at the other, neither able to think who it could possibly be. Sam opened the door as looked around it cautiously.

"_Dean_!"

"_What_?" Eve pulled the door out of Sam's hand so that she could also see the tired man who stood there. Dean pushed his way past them into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded angrily.

"I was tired of waiting in the hospital."

"Nurses not hot enough for you?" Sam jibed.

"I didn't notice," Dean replied, looking right at Eve as he did. "I thought that you would be happy to see me out."

"I _am_," she reached up and touched his cheek, trembling slightly, "but didn't your dad say that he wanted you to stay in the hospital until you were recovered?"

"Screw that," it was a little out of character for Dean, but Eve could understand that, he had spent two months in a coma, lost his memory, and realised that his family had deliberately kept things from him, and from this unusual woman in front of him.

"Oh, Dean," she hugged him tightly and he did not shy away from the emotionally charged moment, "it's so good to see you out of there, I missed you."

"Yeah, me too," he tilted her face up and leant in to kiss her. They were interrupted by a cough from Sam. They flinched away from each other and Eve blushed furiously for a moment. The youngest Winchester laughed softly.

"I'm going to find Dad, you two might want to go to Eve's room to continue this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve raised her head from the pillow, trying to figure out what the warm presence behind her, in the bed, was. She thought for a moment before an arm draped over her and she remembered. Dean was in the bed with her, they had finally gotten to this point and this place. She frowned, trying to figure out what had woken her up. There was a loud bang on the door and she realised that someone was trying to get in.

With a groan she rolled out of bed and pulled on a robe before yanking the door open.

"John!"

"Where is he?" The man demanded. "Where the hell is he?"

"In bed, sleeping," it was dark outside now and Eve wondered how long it had taken Sam to find his father. She also wondered what had possessed her to tell John that he was here with her.

"I'm sorry?" She saw his eyes narrow slightly and she knew that it had definitely been a mistake. She opened her mouth to try and reply when she sensed Dean behind her and turned to look at him. He wore his boxers and had pulled on a black t-shirt.

"Dad," he greeted the man warily.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"Something for _me_ for a change," he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, a very possessive gesture. Eve leant back into his embrace, feeling strangely safe, even though she knew that he was not strong enough yet to protect her.

"She's your sister!"

"You raised her, mom didn't give birth to her! You never told us to act like she was our sister anyway!"Eve stayed silent, knowing that this was something that the two men needed to fight out.

"Eve, I can't believe that you..."

"Don't lay this on _me_, John, we're adults, we can make our own decisions!" Something in her tone made him take a step back and look closely at them.

"You want this?" John's voice was subdued, and his eyes flickered from his son to his foster daughter. "Both of you?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied, Eve quietly and Dean with a little more force than was really necessary. John simply stared, unable to think of what to say. Then he turned back to his original reason for trying to break down Eve's door.

"What are you doing out of hospital?" He demanded then. Eve felt Dean shrug.

"I got bored," she slapped his chest lightly and he planted a kiss on the top of her head, not afraid to show his love for her in front of his father.

"You were supposed to stay there until the Doctors felt you were fit enough to leave."

"They kept me because I wasn't sleeping. Eve helps me sleep." He shrugged again and Eve felt herself blush. John hung his head briefly.

"Well, since you're out... I've got a lead on the thing that did this, I'm going after it."

"Dad!"

"John, no!"

"I have too, you'll be alright now. The impala is being repaired, it will be ready in a couple of days. Take some time, recuperate."

"John..."

"Eve, please, I know you have a house on the coast, take the boys there, please." She nodded silent, afraid. She could feel Dean tense, angry. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and she took his hand in her own, squeezing it, trying to calm him with that gesture. She felt him relax slightly, just enough that she knew that he would not lose control of his temper. John did not say anymore, it did not have too. At least this time they knew that he had gone. This time he had said goodbye. Eve only hoped that he lived long enough to come back to them.

Fin.

_Ok, so there is actually another part to this, it was supposed to be a trilogy, the next story deals with Eve's Angel descent and crosses with season two a lot more, as well as some more family history. But then again, don't really know if I should post it... give me your thoughts, please, pretty please, because it would be nice to know! To those who did read (even if you didn't review) Thank you. _

_Artemis_


End file.
